


The Cracked Walls of the Warrior

by Alba_Wolf



Series: Sad Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Other, sad hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_Wolf/pseuds/Alba_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Scotland when England finally takes over Scottish lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cracked Walls of the Warrior

It had been a few days since England had officially taken over Scotland; it had been the result of a long vicious war between brothers before finally the old nation of Scotland fell to his knees. Uproars were quickly kicked up from prideful Scots refusing to just go down with ease, not realizing the pain they were giving to there nation. Alistair though remained locked in his room of the Kirkland household and refused to open the door to anyone, trying to hold onto any piece of pride that was still there by hiding his weak self away from his brothers. He had cried so much his body couldn’t cry anymore, any bit of sadness in him becoming a numb throbbing pain racking throughout his bones and veins.

 

As the days slipped by him without realizing, they soon turned into weeks and with each moment the Scot felt like he was being ripped open with a deep fire burning him from the inside out. Unable to cry out to his brothers and unable to move from his place on the floor, every little movement send sharp stabs of pains slicing throughout his pale broken body as his throat seemed to do nothing more then gather fiberglass in his pipe. Though the most painful thing with felt like his heart was getting torn was when none of his brothers tried to break down the wooden door to his room, the only thing sealing him away from them.

 

Dull forest green eyes widened as his body started to twitch into life, strained choked cries of pain weakly whimpering out of his body as a sickening cracking and tearing sounds started to echo through the room. His body tensing and twisting like he was having a fit, wishing for nothing more then the pain to stop as once more unseen tears started to overflow from his eyes. The freckled covered skin started to pull and slowly cracks started to appear over his body, crossing over his spine and ribs, showing the muscle underneath as it started to stretch and snap apart to reveal the milky white bone of his spine. Cracking all over his back and wrapping round to his chest before a giant tear ripped itself down his right leg and arm, Alistair in turn throwing his head back as a broken dry scream torn out his mouth and went unheard. His body felt like razorblades dripping in vinegar had been thrown through him to pin him to the floor which slowly became stained a deep red colour. His fingers twitched trying to grab something to hold onto for some kind of hope, while the rest of him shook violent with his mouth hung open. Shallow fast stabbing breaths rattled his chest as it jumped up and down as the pain seemed to ease off and left the numbness of pain and emotion behind for the dying Scotsmen as it slowly wrapped his mind up in darkness.

Muffled distorted thudding seemingly rolled over him as well as the mumbled deep voices mixing together though starting to becoming silent as any sight from the watering eyes came to a softening stop. Breaths steadily became softer as the colour drained away from the nation, cracks creeping up his neck and up over his face as the warmth of him slipped away into the air, the signs of life flowing away through the crimson liquid across the floorboards.


End file.
